The Vampire Kids
by Cheeko99
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas are all vampires and now they have kids. The kids do some bad things. Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas make new enemies. But the enemies have kids and those kids are their kids crushes. SEQUEL TO I LOVE A VAMPIRE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am so sorry I didn't make the sequel in a long time but I am just so busy with school and everything so it is going to be harder to update but I will try also I need some help with the story so if someone could pm some ideas that would be great thanks.**

**Also did anyone else get Louder I did and I love it I listened to it over 30 times. What is your favorite song from Louder I love them all so I can't choose. Anyways on with the story.**

**Ally's Pov**

I love my life everything is fine. Our ex's are married and live a happy life maybe twice a year the will come over to our place for a while we became really good friends. I never thought I would say that. But let me tell you how much has changed in 150 years yeah it has been 150 years. Well let me tell you one thing I HAVE A KID. Yeah a kid a girl she is 93 years old and her name is Laura. Dez and Trish have a boy named Jake who is 92. Dallas and Cassidy have twins a girl and a boy named Nathan and Isabella. That's about it we are living a pretty normal life well kind of.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW WITH MY PURSE BEFORE I KILL YOU." I heard Isabella scream probably at Nathan they love to tease each other. We are still living in the same house as before. Laura and Isabella share a room, and Jake and Nathan share a room. It is like any other normal house except even though the kids who aren't kids anymore once a vampire kid reaches 90 they are technically 'teenagers'. They aren't adult in till they are 110. I go out and see Nathan and Isabella fighting.

"Hey you two what is going on where is your mother and father?" I asked rushing in between them before one of them rips each others head off.

"He stole my purse I am was in the middle of putting make up and then he just grabbed it and ran down here for no reason at all." She said

"Well she promised that she would go outside to go hunting with me and I waited for hours and she never came and she said she would but she didn't." he said

"Isabella you should probably go outside I mean it is time you go hunting before you lose control." I said she looked at me with a glare then thought something then smirked.

Oh yeah because everyone has powers the kids have some too. Isabella has the power to change peoples' minds and I hate it I must say, Laura has the power to get people to stop talking which everyone hates so she talks for hours and we can't even talk to her because she does something and poof we can't talk, Jake has the power to read things fast so you can give him the biggest book ever and he will be done in seconds it is really good for school I must say, and Nathan has the power to change colors. I know it might seem stupid but is very good actually I once ate black pancakes and they were amazing.

"Done you even think about it Isabella." I said warning her she just walked away outside and she is going to do something evil I know it. Isabella is just like Cassidy. They look alike, talk a like, and they both like the same stuff seriously they are twins it scares me she is a girly girl. Laura looks like me and everything but she has the guts of her father she can do so much scary stuff I get scared she will get hurt but she doesn't. She can do flips, climb trees, get a mountain lion, run almost faster than me, and so much more. Jake has curly orange hair like Dez he is almost as weird as Dez but can scream as loud as Trish and Then Nathan looks like Dallas he is a really good at almost everything especially cooking he is the cook of the family. I went outside and Austin finally came back and the kids were no where near.

"Hey babe how's it going?" Austin asked coming towards me kissing me right on the lips. I kissed back obviously then after a little while we heard coughing then pulled apart and saw Trish and Dez there trying not to laugh.

"Why would you bother us we were having a moment?" Austin said

"Well we wouldn't bother you it is just that you blocking the door and we wee waiting 10 minutes and we got sick in tired of waiting and you guys wouldn't pull apart." Trish said Austin and I moved over and they went outside and we could hear them laughing there heads off. Austin and I both blushed and then Cassidy and Dallas came.

"We just finished hunting guys ally you should go you haven't gone in like two days." Cassidy said

"I know I should I chose really don't seem that hungry." I said shrugging my shoulders

"Yeah but ally last time you said that you almost went insane." Dallas said

"OK fine I will go but where are the kids?" I asked

"They went out somewhere but they wouldn't tell me where they just went off." Cassidy said

"They have been of al lot haven't they." Austin said

"We should go watch them." I said

"Like spying?" Dallas asked

"No not like spying we are just going out to watch them have fun nothing like spying." I said and thet all gave me some kind of weird look.

"Ok spying whatever.. just get Dez and Trish and let go find them they might be at the park." I said

Austin got Dez and Trish and we all went and we found there scent at one point. Bu we couldn't track them down which was really hard because sometimes we can.

"We should have found them by now." Trish said but then we heard some noises and those noises were our kids. We ran vampire speed and saw them behind the school where I use to go to and then I saw something that I can not believe what they are doing.

**Yeah I know short but like I said I am very very busy so what do you think what they are doing behind the school? I actually have no idea but I hope to think of it soon. Anyway please review and**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I feel terrible for not updating earlier. I just had a cold and I have been super busy with stupid school so blame the teachers. I forgot to put Dallas and Cassidy's kid's age so let's say they are 94. Anyways Enjoy.**

**Previously on The Vampire Kids**

We heard some noises and those noises were our kids. We ran vampire speed and saw them behind the school where I use to go to and then I saw something that I can not believe what they are doing

**Now**

**Laura's Pov**

Jake, Nathan, and Isabella have made me do this. Let me explain I go to a special vampire school. Yeah just for vampires. If a human ever comes in someone will rip the person's head off. It is very secret only vampires can know about it. I am out the park with my cousin's and some friends which is right behind the vampire school and they are telling us to burn it down with them. There was Leo who is my age, and then there is Janet who is Jake's age, and the other twins Nancy and Ian.

"Come on guys we got the matches right here nobody is going to know about it." Leo said to us. The others were about to say but I refuse to say yes.

"I will not do it. It is a very bad thing and I won't my mom taught me better." I said crossing my arms and Leo looked at me trying to get me to do it.

"Laura come on please do it for me." He said doing a cute puppy dog thing and oh yeah let me tell you one more thing. I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON LEO. Nobody's knows about and I want it to stay that way. But I have always wanted to know if he likes me back. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I think I might do it.

"Come on Laura stop being so negative this is fun." Isabella said. I seriously hate how she will do anything bad that comes her way and whenever she does something bad some how we all do something bad. I really wish we weren't related

"I don't know what if are parents come and see us do you not know how much trouble we will get in." I said

"Ok first of all your parents won't come and they never did come. Second and if they did even come which they won't I will take the blame I promise." Leo said. He would even take the blame for me. He is so cute and so nice to me.

"Leo is right we all have done this a million times and none of us have been caught so come on." Isabella said

"Alright fine I will do it." I said everyone got happy because I wasn't really one to do something like this. I took a match and lit it on fire. I put it to the school and everyone cheered. But then I heard something I didn't want to hear.

"Laura Moon what on earth are you doing?" I heard my mother scream I turned around saw my parents and my aunt's and uncle's there looking at all of us. My aunt's and uncle's came a stopped the fire before it burned down completely. Then my dad went to go face Leo. I really hope he doesn't know I have a crush on him or else he will embarrass me and Leo will never want to hang out with me again.

"Who are you and were you the one to tell my daughter to light the school on fire?" he asked

"No sir, I was just walking around with my brothers and sisters and saw her do this. I was going to stop her but then you guys came." He said and I think I was crying he said he would take the blame if I got caught and I don't know if he knows this but I got caught. My dad looked at me and he believed him I just new it. Then Leo, Janet, Nancy, and Ian all went back home vampire speed.

"Dad you believe me right I swear Leo told me to put the school on fire it wasn't me I am being honest."I said

"I know you are being Honest I can see he is lying right through his eyes. But tell me Laura why, why did you listen to him in the first place. You know better than this?" my dad asked and I can tell he is very disappointed in me.

"I don't know they told me to do it so I did it." I said pointing my finger and my cousin's.

"Wow talk about being a good cousin." Isabella said being sarcastic and I just glared at her.

"Being a good cousin. I should say the same for you I mean you told me to do it you were one who does all the bad things and you were the one who came here first not me it was you." I said very angry at her.

"Really? It is not my fault you don't know how to have fun." She said. Oh she did not just say that to me. This is probably going to be one of the biggest family fights ever and it is just getting started. Let me tell you something whenever we fight. Are parents may break it up but who knows this one time Jake and Nathan were fighting till are parents broke it up two night later Nathan took Jake through him into the lake at midnight. So this will never end.

"I can have fun how can you say something like that?" I asked

"It is not that hard."

"Ok ladies break it up break it up you guys are cousin's you guys should love each other." Uncle Dallas said pushing us apart from each other jus tin case this becomes world war 2.

"That is never going to happen." I said

"Yeah never in a million years." She said

"Ok let's just go home and forget this ever happened but Laura I will not forget what you did to this school you will be writing a very long letter to your principal about what happened." My mom said

"That is not far it was my friends who told me to do it how come I have to do it not them?" I whined

"Because you actually listened to them." My mom said then they all went off vampire speed and I just went over to the steps to sit down and think. How come I had to do this? Why couldn't I just listen to myself in stead of Leo? Speaking of the devil… here he comes now.

"Laura I was listening in I am so sorry I didn't take the blame I just got so nervous and I really didn't think they would come. Do you forgive me?" he asked

"No I have to write a very long letter to my principal explaining what happened to the school and more than likely I will have detention for the rest of school." I complained.

"Let me write the letter I will write it in your hand writing and you can give to the principal besides it is my fault." He said

"Really? That is sweet ok thanks for doing that." I said giving him a hug and he hugged back I think I just died and went to heaven. But vampires can't die but you know what I mean.

"You don't need to thank me you really don't like I said it is my fault now you should head home before it gets dark." He said

"Ok goodbye."

"Bye."

I started running home and when I was a mile away I stopped running and started to walk because my feet were getting tired. I started thinking about Leo a bit. He is such a nice guy and really cute. But part of me thinks he is lying straight to my face but he couldn't be… right?

**So this is the end of the chapter I am really happy that I actually wrote it today. **

**So do you guys think that Leo is a good guy or a bad guy. Next chapter there will be so much more Drama. So please review and**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY! **


End file.
